Silver Remeberances
by 1gwenfan
Summary: In the Silver Millennium, love was everywhere. But when evil corrupts, love turns to hate, turns to death.  SenshiXShinnetou


** [[This will be written in different Mar's, Venus' Jupiter's and maybe Serenity's points of views. No Ami, since I hate her :] Based off the musicals and anime. Set in the Silver Millinuim]]**

** Venus.**

Everything was was amazing, everyone was happy. Or at least on my planet. But our dear neighboring planet Earth has been struggling whats worse, is they blamed our Moon Princess, Serenity for it! Endymion, Prince of the Earth and Gaurdian of the Golden Crystal, had fallen in love with our Princess. But, the Negaverse had overtaken the prince and filled his heart with evil intentions! Now, us inner senshi, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and myself, must protect Princess Serenity with our lives. It really sucked, but we had all taken an oath, a sworn promise, a dedication to our meatball-headed Princess.

"What can we do?" The hot tempered, fiesty, black haired, Princess of the planet Mars asked. We were sitting on the marble steps outside of the Kingdom on the Moon. Mars was holding onto Serenity, the blonde's face buried into the fiery girl. What _would _we do? "Mercury?" I turned to our blue friend, hoping for help. "I don't know. ." Princess Jupiter was sitting next to me, her hair in its usual fashion, pulled up and out of her way. She had a concerned look on her face, as she stared into the never ending skies. Something was bothering her deeply. "Whats wrong Jupiter?" I laid one hand on her shoulder. "Somethings not right." She looked down and shook her head. "The skies," The Princess, and Senshi of Lighting continued. "There's going to be a huge storm soon, larger than ever before. I can sense it. Can't you Mars?" Emerald eyes looked over to Princess Mars' deep amythst ones. We had to do something soon, or by my name Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, I'd go take care of it myself.

"I know.." Mars grimaced. Serenity whailed some. "I.. I can't let you guys.." My eyes shifted to our Princess. "We have to. To protect you." Mars attempted to comfort her. They were so close, yet they fought like cats and dogs. I saw why though. Mars wants to protect Serenity with everything she has, so she sees it nessicary to be harsh on our crybaby. "No. I can't lose you too!" Serenity's shoulders hunched, her body still racking with sobs. "Serenity. Listen.." Mercury began. "No. I refuse to hear you guys try and talk me into this!" She cried. "Princess..." I murmmered. "No. Listen Serenity! We wont die!" Mars said. "You promise?" Her eyes swam in tears. "Promise." I hope we could keep that promise..I doubt we could. Now with Prince and his guardians on the Negaverse's side.. Oh Kunzite.. Why? Why'd he betrade us all?

"Pinky Promise?" Serenity begged. I rolled my eyes a little. She could be such a child. "You're so immature sometimes Promise.."Mars obliged. Jupiter had seemed like she had stayed out of tune this whole time."Jupiter." No responce. "Jupiter!" My voice rose slightly. Nothing. Her gaze only peirced the night sky warrily. "Princess Juptier!" Mars shrieked, startling even myself.I wonder how bad that got her. She blinked a few times then looked over to us. "Something worse than what you thought?" Mercury guessed. My eyes still locked on her face. Her expression was so troubling. She bowed her head with her eyes closed and strands of her hair fell into her face. "Yes.." As if on a cue, as if she summonded them, lighting and thunder shook everywhere. "Jupiter.. What's going on? You're more in touch with the electricty than we are.." Serenity said concern flooding her voice. My heart pounded. I think this was the time. The time for the final fight.

I gulped, awaiting an answer. "They're coming." The responce wasn't from our strongest, but from our second. But, Mars was also physic, so I knew she was correct. "Now?" Serenity stressed. I stood up. "We can't sit around forever." Mercury, Mars also joined me. They helped Serenity up even though she didn't need it. Jupiter remained there. "Jupiter? You coming?" Her face turned to mine. The green symbol of Jupiter, which resembled a Earth number of four, or I think it was four, shone deep dark green, like a forest. "You guys hide the Princess. I'll stay here and hold them off as long as I can." She stood and pulled out a pen. "Then I'm staying with you." I decided. No way I could let Jupiter fight Beryl, Endymion, and the generals all by herself. "Mars, Mercury, take care of Serenity and yourselves." Tears brimmed my eyes. This was goodbye. I clung to Mars in a tight embrace. I didn't want this to end.

Mars held me back. I could feel tears streaking down her face. She let go of me, and then Mercury was the next one I nearly squeezed to death. She, like the rest of us, was crying her heart out. I could feel none of us wanted this. Finally, I said my goodbyes to my Princess, the person I was laying my life down for. She hung to me tightly. "Venus.." She sobbed. I pulled her closer, if that was possible. "Jupiter." I heard Mars' voice. "I expect to see you when this is over, don't do anyhting foolish." Her voice filled with meloncholy. "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't Mars." That was about as reasuring as stepping on a bug, and telling someone, "Oh its not dead!". I let go of Serenity, and once Jupiter had bid her farewell, they had run for protection.

"Venus. I don't think were going to make it out of this." Jupiter's voice was cold, void of emotion. My tears still flowed. "I know Jupiter.." We embraced, for what could be the final time. I didn't want anyone to die! I loved everyone so much, this couldn't be the end! "All we can do, is protect Serenity, and take Beryl down." I nodded. I was too sick feeling to give orders, so for once I took them.

I yelled the five words immensly loud, I bet Serenity could hear them. I hope she did, let her know it's about to begin. The thunder roared more.

_**"Venus Planet Power! Make Up!"**_

Within seconds, I stood once again, but I was transformed into the Soldier of Love, Sailor Venus.

The storm blew 's call rang loud and clear, just like mine.

"_**Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!"**_

__Winds rushed, and adreniline pulsed. Jupiter cracked her knuckles. I knew she really didn't want to do this, but she was ready to. My hair blew into my face, and my skirt rustled. The chilly air was enough to send goosebumps down my exposed legs. I had a feeling it was going to get pretty hot in here quite soon. We're here, Negaverse, come and get us. Purple-grey mist shrouded the cracked concrete pavillion that stood before us. Then a shreeching, nails on a chalkboard, sound came from there. As the winds continued to blow, the cloudy area grew clearer. Five men stood in a pentagon shape. This fight sure looked like it was all planned out. It worried me. Then I saw his face.

Kunzite. His white hair flowed in the breeze. He was gorgous. How could he want to hurt me? The love we once shared.. Did that mean anything to him now? Of course it didn't. The Negaverse took all feelings of passion and love we shared, and twisted them into rotten, feelings of dispise. Jupiter stood next to me, clutching her fists. Her eyes locked onto her former lover Nephrite. They all betraid us. Nephrite, Jedite, Zoicite, all had left.

"Come with us. Join us." Kunzite's voice a slow posion. I can't betray my friends, my family, my planet, my people, my Princess.. Not over some man. "We'd never join you!" Jupiter spat. "Mm. Pity this is how it ends then." Nephrite danced his fingers around something around his waist. It must have been a weapon of some sort. Then Endymion stepped out from his protection. "Where's your little princess?" Jupiter growled. "No where you'll find her!"

"Oh I'll find her alright." Ok this guy was officially making me mad. "Over my dead body!" I called. "So be it." Endymion withdrew his sword and charged.

I rushed him in met about halfway. I prayed quickly this would turn out okay. He lunged with his sword, but fortunately, I got out of his way quick enough. My turn. "Venus!" My hand went straight up to the sky. I could feel energy build onto the tips of my gloves. It stung with a sweet acidy feeling. I could see out of the corner of my eyes, the other generals began coming at me and Jupiter. "Cresent be-" I didn't even have time to finish my attack before energy pounded my torso.

I felt myself fly back into the air, and my eyes shut on instinct, and braced for impact. Once I hit, concrete tore at my fuku, and racked my skin. I groaned.

My hopes for winning this already went down. "Venus!" I heard Jupiter call for me. I wouldn't let this hold me down. My back stung feverntly as a tried to regian verticalness.

I could see Kunzite coming to me. Was he worried if I was alright? No, he was probably going to try to kill me. He pulled a long sword as he came at me.

A heart-breaking scream peirced the night. It came from Jupiter. I looked over to her. I couldn't believe it. She was nearly doubled over, a red, blood dripping, sword stuck through her. Jupiter! No. I'm not nearly as smart as Mercury but I could tell she probably couldn't make it throught that.

"JUPITER!" I cried. She gripped Nephrite's shoulder. A wicked smile spread across her lips. "Supreme.." Clouds billowed everywhere. Jupiter.. Don't do what I think you're going to do.. "No! Don't!" I Jupiter's crackled with electricity. Thunder poured into her body via her tiara. It was bright and loud. Her eyes shifted to me. "Venus.. Take care of Serenity.. Keep her safe.." Then she turned back to the traitor, and with a even stronger grip, and dying will, she screamed on final time. "THUNDER!"

Her scream continued to have a hold on the night air, until there was no more. Nephrite fell, his body crisp from the electrocution. A bright, warm feeling that I had grown so accoustmed to feeling now was nullifed, no more. Jupiter.. We couldn't keep our promise Serenity.. Forgive us. Jupiter's dead.. But so was Nephrite.. She did this because she knew she was going to die. Jupiter.. Why? We said we'd get out of this together! Why did you lie to me?

Jupiter.. I missed the warm feeling her being alive gave. They'd pay for this.. Jupiter's death wont be forgotten, or forgiven! Kunzite came at me once more. I had an idea. He pulled a sword, put when he came to stab me to my death I grabbed his wrists, twisting the sharp, deadly weapon away from my body. I managed to slice his arm a good bit, before I felt his vengance.

I felt the sword peirce my stomach, and gagged. The taste of blood was slowly filling my mouth. Tears flooded. Didn't he love me? We swore we'd never fall, and if we fell, we fell together. Damn right we're going to fall together now. With an adreiniline rush I kicked hard into the best place if you want to get a man off of you. And it sure worked. In one motion I pulled the sword from my bleeding body. It dripped deep crismon. I cringed. I wanted to give up, fall and die now. But I had something to take care of first.

I dug the sword deep into Kunzite's chest. Immeditate kill. I loved him still. I don't regret it though.. It was for Serenity, and all of our people. I pulled the sword from the dead body and he crumpled, lifeless, to the ground. I tossed the sword aside, and tried to stay standing. "Oh my God!" I heard Mercury yell from the steps. Mars cried, "Jupiter! Venus!No! You guys can't die!" My legs caved in and I fell. Black swirled around me. I grabbed for Kunzite's hand. We'd die together alright. But, we caused each others deaths. "Mercury.. Mars.." I murmered, my breathing nearly nothing. "Protect Serenity..I couldn't.." I made my dying wish. I took my last breath, and the world, the battle, the blood, all of it had dissapeared.


End file.
